Ampuff
Ampuff is the Voltage Complien. It belongs to the Volt Element. It grows into Amperior. Appearance Ampuffs are small Compliens, approximately 26 centimeters in height, and approximately 23 in width, though sizes can vary. It shall be noted that an Ampuff which absorbs more electricity will be larger than one that does not, so larger Ampuffs should be taken notice of as potentially dangerous. Ampuffs themselves take the form of large puffballs, a coal-black in color, with brightly-colored eyes and a small mouth underneath. Their cheeks resemble a minus on the right and a plus on the left, the minus being colored blue and the plus being colored red. Ampuffs have two small legs which they use as means of mobility. Ampuffs which have absorbed more electricity may look larger or puffier, and electricity can be seen crackling around them. The electricity can be seen as a warning sign towards other Compliens which may want to attack, but often times can attract Compliens like Kobrakabls which feed of their static electricity. Information Prior to the urbanization of Complanet, Ampuffs typically tried to rely on each other to build up static electricity with their extremely fluffy bodies. Rubbing up against each other, it was formerly thought that this was a sign of affection between Ampuffs. Then someone touched one and found out the actual reason as to why they do this. Or rather, a group of scientists found out about a week later when they saw that someone's body fried on the ground. Simply relying on each other, Ampuffs could build up several watts of energy, enough to topple even tough foes like Scusses. However, Ampuffs were in constant desire of electricity, and would gather in large hoards during thunderstorms, wishing for the thunderclouds to strike them, filling their body with electricity to share with their friends. In hunts for electricity, when they themselves could not provide proficient amounts, they'd hunt for other Compliens of the Volt element, such as Shrocks or Techgnus. While unintentional, occasionally they'd end up absorbing the bodies of Compliens which are solely electrical plasma, such as EMPeri. Typically, however, they'd rely on the more grown Amperior, which could easily generate its own electricity, and store it within its fluffy fur. The urbanization of Complanet marked a major point in history for the Ampuffs, as they began a mass migration towards the cities. Living around power plants, Ampuffs were able to absorb large quantities of electricity. The electricity they absorb is said to either be a method of self-defense, since they can unleash the electricity in large amounts at any time to defeat their foes with relative ease, or a sign of dominance, with Ampuffs that take in more electricity being crowned as stronger, or as a whole, better. Both theories are backed up by the fact that only the strongest of Ampuffs grow into Amperior. Ampuffs are, much like other Compliens, admired for their cute appearance, despite how deadly they truly are. Ampuffs, being a fairly common Complien in urban areas, can be high threats, since oftentimes their electrical shocks can end up harming an unsuspecting person who approaches them. Due to this, most cities have installed large groups of Conductors and Insulators to attempt taking care of these Compliens. (Note Conductors simply absorb the electric shock and Insulators are immune to them.) They allow Ampuffs to be a much less large threat than they would be on most instances, and help immensely lower the amount of damage that would otherwise be done. It should be noted that if the electricity is completely removed from an Ampuff, that their fur is intensely soft, and very appealing to touch. Ampuffs roam around in packs, chomping up leaves from plant life and botanical Compliens, and occasionally eating whole flowers, their favorite treat. This makes them a particular pest to garden owners. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Ampuff here. Origin Some insights on Ampuff's origins. Name Ampuff's name is derived from ampere, a measurement of electric current, and puff, reflecting its soft and fluffy appearance. Design The design of Ampuff was simply meant to be just a big ol' fluffball. Trivia *Ampuff's concept was inspired by static electricity often being built up in warm and fluffy objects, and being transferred between people by means of electrical shock. Ampuff was meant to take these concepts to an extreme, by building up large amounts of static electricity, and then shocking foes with immense electrical bolts. Category:Compliens Category:Volt Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Puffball Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens